


奇异恩典 Welcome Home

by J_Knight



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3475184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Knight/pseuds/J_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>两人婚后不久，战区医生紧缺，John接受MSF邀请，成为无国界医生重回阿富汗，这是三年后归来的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	奇异恩典 Welcome Home

   

     **可正当我要在这样的思绪中自我厌弃**  


**我却突然想起了你，于是我便重生如**

**云雀直冲入天际，挣脱这污浊的大地**

**于天堂门前，翩然歌唱赞曲**

  
****

**因你之爱而使我如此富有**

**王位于前我也不愿屈就**

  
****

**——W. Shakespeare**

****  
  
  


**感谢生活将美好的你带到我的面前，我的生命因此而不同。**

  
      
  
  
    【part one】  
  
    “John回来了。”  
    这是Mycroft说的唯一一句话，因为接下来sherlock便挂掉了电话。  
     _只要这一句就够了_ ，sherlock想， _他只需要这一句，而其他的他自己能搞定，找出时间和地点大概不会花费超过10分钟。_  
    ——但是他的当务之急是睡眠。  
    这个实验他已经不眠不休地做了5天就快要完成，但是现在显得如此无关紧要。他随手把它扫进水槽，然后迈步走进了卧室。  
    他已经很多天没有睡觉了，而John，无论什么原因，都不需要知道这一点。  
      
    Sherlock站在月台上面——他，卓尔不群的Sherlock Holmes，世界上唯一的咨询侦探，站在窃窃私语而又焦灼等待的人群里面，成为他们的一员。  
     ——这一切光是听起来就像一个什么蹩脚搞笑而超现实的电影场景。Sherlock站在那里，目光锁定身边一个充满期待的喜悦而又因为等待而煎熬的妇女。她穿着崭新的显然是为了这一场合而准备的衣服，不断从边缘已经被磨损的手提包里拿出一个旧手机，摁亮，看看时间，放进包里，抬起头，踮脚穿过攒动的后脑勺看一眼轨道的尽头，咕哝着埋下头再次从包里拿出手机，一直这样重复着。  
     _快50岁。底层的工作。中间还曾短暂失业。而且并不打算让她从军归来的儿子发现这一点。_    
     _焦急写在她的脸上就像是一个插着明晰标签的面具，简直无法错过。_ Sherlock看着她，如此近在咫尺地，感受到那些情绪透过她皱起的眉头和紧抿的嘴角投射到自己的皮肤上引起共鸣。……如此新鲜而奇异。  
    也许自己在别人的眼中是否也是相同的样子，sherlock突然如此想到。  
    无聊的反社会，或者说，无情型人格障碍，sherlock从小就知道这一点，但是从未感觉到遗憾或者羞愧——但这不就是反社会的人的样子么？……他们感受不到情绪。sherlock在自己人生的前二十多年早已习惯于这一点，习惯于站在街头，感受到自己和这个世界的隔离，看着那些 _平凡人_ 的生活，像是置身事外地站在画框外观察一幅会动的画。这个所有人都能自然而然甚至不自知地融于其中却将他独立于外的平凡世界于他而言，只是一个灰白宏大汹涌滚动着的数据河流。他就如此地长大……所以，谁会关心地球是绕着月亮转还是明天就会毁灭呢？  
    可是现在。  
    sherlock抬头望去，在这拥挤的人群之间，所有的上演在这个车站的悲欢离合印进他的眼中。这个古老的车站与身在其中的人们在sherlock的眼中构成了一个火红的熔炉，沸腾着翻滚着，红热地向外辐射着汹涌的情绪的洪流。sherlock站在这之中，焦急、喜悦、失落、绝望、欣喜，所有陌生而奇妙的感受铺面地向他包裹而来，擦过他的脸颊，在皮肤上留下微微的刺痛。他不确定那些微弱的跳跃的细小的电流般在他的皮肤下四窜游走的情绪是否能有常人感知的十分之一，但这已经是一个全新的世界向他展开了大门。  
    一切都不再相同了，sherlock想，不知从什么时候开始——他认为是很多年前有个人推开巴茨医院的那扇门的时候——就有一条闪亮的系带将他与这个世界联系起来。  
    而这个系带……就是John。  
    身边的那个妇女最后一次把手机放回包里，随着一阵在远处炸响然后迅速逼近的汽笛声，由衷的兴奋喜悦在她的脸上绽开。Sherlock不再看她，他的目光同在场的每一束平凡的目光一样，集中在那一串缓慢滑入站台的车厢。  
      
    _“那平凡人的生活中有什么？”_  
    “朋友，爱人，他们喜欢的人，他们不喜欢的人。”  
    车厢打开，拿着笨重行李的旅人们走下来，人群沸腾起来。在sherlock的面前展开一场由无数的相拥泪水与失落焦急的交织而成的夸张戏剧。sherlock的脑海中回响起那段对话。  
    然后John从一个窄小的车厢门里出现了，耀眼如同站在舞台的中央。他拿着他离开时的那个包，穿着那身为sherlock所熟悉的夹克衬衣与牛仔裤，温和闪亮，满带爱意。John带着微笑隔着人群向他望过来，周围的嘈杂、车站的闷热，周围的人们对他的推挤，一切的一切刹那间因此鲜活而生动，就像是整个世界和他握手言和重新回到他的身体。  
    Sherlock站在原地，John推开人群向他一点点走来。一步又一步，就这样轻巧地迈过三年的距离，来到他的面前，回到他的生命中。  
    John的气息隔着他们之间薄薄的空气将他浸染，Sherlock低头扫视着爱人脸上已经淡去的擦伤，头发上被日光漂白的痕迹，衣服上磨损的痕迹。Sherlock不想错过任何一个细节，所有的三年内的每一个细小的改变共同铸成了现在站在他面前的熟悉陌生的John Watson。  
    “看来MSF的待遇也不怎么样啊。”这是sherlock说出的第一句话。  
    “你不能期待在一个随时随地都有持枪闯入和飞机轰炸的地方能有kingsize的大床，不是么。”  
    John看着他，然后笑起来，sherlock也跟着笑起来，然后两人在充满了人的月台笑得无法止息。  
    接着笑声慢慢暗淡下来，被深情的对视取代。John伸手抚摸sherlock的脸颊，拇指刷过他的颧骨。  
    “Hello，love。”  
    John把高得恼人的爱人拉下来，让他和自己额头抵住额头。Sherlock的黑色的卷发滑落下来，盖在他过短的沙金色头发上。  
    “Welcome home。”Sherlock回应道。  
      
【part two】  
  
      由于在他们并肩坐在出租车后座上时John一直用拇指在sherlock的大腿内侧亲昵地画圈的缘故，他们俩逃下车的时候都跌跌撞撞并且笑成一团。  
    sherlock一边笑得发抖一边挣扎着想要戳开221B的门，John把胳膊撑在熟悉的黑色门上，头顶在手臂上笑得上气不接下气。就像是他们相遇的第一天晚上一样。  
    “话说，”John深深喘息着，平稳胸口的震颤，但是笑意像是从桶里倒出来的豆子似的，争前恐后地滚落出来。“我们，到底，他妈的在笑什么？”  
    “也许两个顶着勃起的人拿着钥匙站在家门口却打不开门？”  
    相视一眼，他们俩又引人注目地大笑起来。  
    “我说，”John靠在门板上看着爱人，话语被笑声冲得支离破碎，“你如果在5分钟之内再打不开门，我就真的有可能就这样把你艹在门板上。”  
    “开了。”  
      
    sherlock坚持要在一件一件脱掉John的衣服这件事上代劳，John也乐得坐享其成。两人的夹克和鞋刚刚已经被扔在了走过来的路上，大约在起居室和厨房的地板上躺成了一条线。浴室里只有他们的呼吸交错起伏，淡薄的日光从sherlock的卧室里透进来，街道上的喧闹声此时显得无比遥远。Sherlock安静地低下头抵着John的额头，优雅得一如既往的手指灵巧地解开John的衬衫纽扣。最后一颗扣子解开之后，他把衬衫的两襟拨开，露出John赤裸的胸腹。  
    依旧熟悉，却有些陌生了。Sherlock用手指划过爱人肩膀和锁骨之间牵拉的肌肉起伏，然后把手掌平贴在John的胸口上感受着，接着一寸一寸抚摸向下——手掌下柔软的皮肤包裹着下面坚实的肌肉，在下腹的地方有着细小的金色绒毛。  
    这是他在曾经无数个或慵懒或火热的夜晚中慢慢熟悉的身体，这是他的John，回到了他的身边。但是各种与记忆中不同的细小出入——加深的肤色，更加厚实的腰部，新旧的微小伤疤——又在他的胸腔里引起某些陌生细碎的情绪。他把手搭在John赤裸的双肩，握住John的臂膀一路抚摸向下，让衬衫完全滑落在地上。然后他看到了更多了踪迹，在大臂上，在小臂上，在手腕上，昏暗的光线下是常人难以注意的细小的擦伤，被腕带压出的痕迹，与握住手术刀的凹槽……  
    他站在那里，演绎着，想象着，脑中的零散斑斓画面划过……关于面前这双手臂曾如何在千里之外抱起废墟中哭泣的幼童，或者这些手指是怎样快速平稳地划开皮肉，精确地取出深埋的弹片，然后灵巧地缝合血肉模糊的伤口。他想象着在阿富汗的蓝天和沙漠之间，John会微笑，会握手，会拥抱，无论是对他并肩的同事，或是那些在亲友的陪伴下终于离开时感激地微笑着向他道别的人。  
    他抬起John的手，亲吻他的掌心。  
    “我嫉妒他们。”Sherlock说。  
    John抵着他的额头低低地笑起来。  
    刚刚John一直观察着sherlock，正如sherlock正在观察他。他知道sherlock正在演绎，那是他熟悉并且想念的表情，他如往昔般好奇sherlock都演绎出来了什么，他没有演绎出来什么，记下这些答案曾经是他生活重要的一个部分，但是现在这都没有一个站在他面前演绎中的sherlock来得重要。他看到他颤动的睫毛，看到他停留在自己身上每一个细小疤痕的目光，觉得自己好像能看见自己三年的时光在sherlock的脑海中电影般的播放。所有三年在阿富汗压抑的思念在这一刻猛地喷涌出来，让他胸口柔软地疼痛起来。  
    他轻柔地把sherlock压在门上，轻吻他的唇，他伸出左手把sherlock的右手压在门上十指相扣——他们的戒指并在他们交缠的手指上在浴室朦胧的灯光下微微发亮。  
    “I missed you.”John在他们的吻里说。  
      
    等两个人在漫长的互相爱抚之中把对方剥干净之后，John把sherlock拉进花洒的水流下，看着水流从一开始弹跳起来，到一点一点润湿他熟悉的黑色卷发。Sherlock咕哝着发出不满的声音。他伸手拿起sherlock的洗发水，依旧是那个昂贵到他念不出名字的牌子，他因此而发笑。Sherlock低下头，顺从地让John在他的脑袋上抹开那蜂蜜似的液体。当那熟悉的质感满溢指间，代表着sherlock的气味在整个浴室中浓郁缓慢地扩散开来，John觉得胸腔里有一个的混合着粘稠的爱与酸涩的气泡缓缓膨胀起来。  
    “不会再这样了。”John满是滑顺泡沫的双手移到sherlock的消瘦颈后，让爱人抬起头来和他对视，他看着sherlock的眼睛保证道。  
    “Never。”Sherlock说。  
    “Never。”John回应道。  
      
    两人在互相探索中将泡沫涂满对方的身体。John的双手顺着温热水流划过sherlock的肌肤，再将泡沫一点一点抹去，sherlock慢慢闭上眼睛。  
    三年没有被使用过的后穴因为异物的入侵而紧缩，sherlock在John为他细心扩张的时候趴在他的肩上细碎地呻吟着。  
    John挤了一大团润滑剂在手心温热，然后挤入第三根手指。Sherlock的喘息开始变得断续而深长，其间夹杂着John的名字。浴室温热的湿气中，Sherlock的身体伴着呼吸的节奏贴着John的轻柔摆动，John侧过头一点一点啄吻着爱人的耳朵和湿润的发际。  
    “马上就好。”John说，最后的几个来回之后，捞起爱人的一个膝弯，把自己的勃起顶在了爱人的入口。  
    Sherlock半挂在John的身上，一只手撑住旁边挂满水珠的墙壁，另一只手紧紧环住John的脖子。微张的后穴感受到爱人的坚硬火热，在似要顶开却又停滞不前的压力下开合颤抖。  
    John缓缓地顶了进去。  
    “John……”Sherlock埋头在John的颈窝里发出一声颤抖的呻吟。  
    John的胸口剧烈起伏着，累积三年的思念让这一切变得太多，难以承受。他没有架住爱人膝弯的另一只手，来回爱抚着爱人的后背，直到紧紧绞住他的压力终于放松下来。  
    他倾斜身体带着sherlock倒靠在他背后的墙上，一只手撑着墙壁，然后慢慢退出来，再一点点地推进去。  
    Sherlock短促地倒吸了一口气。  
    John倾身吻住sherlock的唇，慢慢地加快律动，把爱人的呻吟全部堵在一个由温情而逐渐火辣的吻里。  
    Sherlock在他的嘴里喘息着，汗湿滑腻的身体顺着墙壁往下滑去，而每一次都被更深更坚决地进入。  
    John带着他律动着，在雾气蒸腾的浴室里摇摆，两人三年的思念和压抑不愿表达出的担忧在这汗湿淋漓的表达中逐渐释放，苦涩、倔强、疼痛、坚持以及很多的很多的……爱。  
    “John！”Sherlock突然呼喊着从这个吻中退出，就像John无数个远在阿富汗里时的梦里一样。他修长的脖子向上扬起，头抵住背后的墙壁，湿润的黑发贴在白色的瓷砖上。他的指尖陷入John肩胛的肌肉里，红肿的双唇无力地张开，睫毛快速地扇动着，绿色与金色交织的虹膜在John的视线里猛地绞紧然后放松。  
    “John……John……John……”sherlock嘶哑却柔软地重复道。火热的白浊洒在他和John相贴的胸腹之间。  
    在爱人的呼唤里，紧致柔软的肠壁猛地带着震颤将John紧紧裹住，John的手抵住墙壁，全身的肌肉绷紧了，低吼着向着sherlock的体内最后冲刺了几下，也嘶吼着爱人的名字到达了高潮。  
      
    John缓缓地抬起头，他们在高潮的余韵里交换了几个慵懒的吻，然后拥抱着低低笑了起来。  
    John抚摸着sherlock的脸颊，注视着他，再一次低低地说，“Hello, love.”  
    Sherlock回应道——  
      
    “ **Welcome come back……John** 。”  
  
   

**Author's Note:**

> Les, 生日快乐


End file.
